Love All of Me
by Yukina-chama
Summary: A glowing blue well! The Sanzoikkou! A witch! And... HOW many Kagomes? What is the world coming to these days? Oh right... hell SaiyukiInuyasha


Yukina: Um... I've lost inspiration on my other fanfic **Through the Hours Until Midnight**... I had no reviews... and 1 flame... I know I complained about having no one's opinion but that flame... really hurt! (Cries) It'll take me awhile to update it but for now I'll repost **Love All of Me**... PLEASE REVIEW!

Kagome: Why did you delete it anyway?

Yukina: I dunno... depression...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha or Saiyuki... Waaahhhh**

**Chapter 1: Eh... 1, 2, 3... 4?**

* * *

_The young priestess wrinkled her nose in disgust. It was rude to judge people by their looks but HEY! The witch before her had a wrinkled face, big eyes but small, beady pupils, and was wearing way too much mascara, rouge, and lip-stick. All in all... she was ugly._

_"The jewel shard is... there" she exclaimed, pointing at the old woman's chest._

_"Alright old hag, prepare to die" her red-clothed hanyou friend yelled as he charged at the witch with his giant sword in hand._

_She dodged his frontal attack and laughed a wicked laugh that any stereotype witch would. She raised up her wooden wand as a black light appeared around it. She pointed it at the group and launched the black energy at them. It whizzed passed the two-tailed cat, the monk ducked, and the extorminator side-stepped it... It headed straight for the young priestess._

_"KAGOME!"_

**L.O.V.E.A.L.L.O.F.M.E.**

It was hot and sunny... but lucky the trees that towered over the area provided an excellent source of shade. Today was quite normal and uneventful... The water sprite and monkey were arguing about... something, the happy green-eyed driver was ahem... driving, and the blond monk was simply relaxing. (If that's possible XD) Yup... all was good... (I always wanted to say that XD)

Suddenly as they reached a clearing in the dense forest, Hakkai yelped and hit the brakes...

"Owww Hakkai... what the hell..."

A series of complaints followed the sudden action. After the groaning was over, the rest of the Sanzo party looked at what Hakkai was staring at. It was a glowing blue well. (AHAHAHAAHAHA I said well! AHAAHAHAH! Oh! Ahem... feel my randomness)

They all climbed out of the jeep and went to examine the well. Hakkai rubbed the jeep and apologized," sorry Hakaryu..."

Goku poked the well, Gojyo just stared hard at it... trying to think (Lol Im sorry), Hakkai ran his hand along the edges, and Sanzo... lit a cigarette.

Without warning a strong wind came from inside the well. It sucked up the Sanzo party like a vacuum...

Hakaryu transformed back into a dragon and flew over to the well. He peered inside... the blue light was gone... and so was the Sanzo party. The dragon landed on the lip of the well to rest.

**L.O.V.E.A.L.L.O.F.M.E.**

Goku groaned as a curious, feminine voice asked," hey... are you alright?" He opened his eyes and found himself staring someone else's blue eyes. The person moved away to let him sit up. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the person and saw that it was a girl, with a lively slightly tanned complexion and that was wearing a blue sailor-suit like uniform that included a blouse, short skirt, and a ribbon-like tie. He blushed as he took in her appearence. She was pretty... The girl shifted under his gaze," um... hello?" He scratched the back of his head and blushed some more. She was _really _pretty...

-----------

Gojyo smirked at the flushed girl before him. She was confused and embarrassed after he _complimented _her _adorable _school uniform. The girl's uniform was yellow with a blouse, short skirt, ribbon-like tie. The uniform exposed the girl's nice legs and all in all it had to be designed by a perverted old man. The girl bowed quickly," I-I havta go... it was nice meeting you Mister... Gojyo." Though she seemed to have calmed down, her golden eyes still twinkled with embarassment. She turned away and took a few steps... but when she did... she tripped... "Owww" she groaned. Luckily she didn't notice her skirt raise up due to her fall or would've suffered more because of the view she gave Gojyo. Not that he minded...

---------

Hakkai smiled and replied," it's alright... really..." The girl before him was apologizing like crazy. He waved it off gently and reassured her for the MILLIONTH TIME, that it was okay. The green eyed girl blinked as he patted her on the head and ruffled her hair like you would a child. She pouted slightly and fixed her slightly ruined hair. She bowed once again and returned his smile. He began walking away slowly, knowing the green-clad girl was trailing behind him. He smiled even more as she began a conversation.

---------

Sanzo growled a lit another cigarette.The girl that was following him was getting on his nerves. He tried to fight off the urge to turn aroung and met her glare. He felt her red eyes melting holes in the back of his head. The blond man finally came to a halt, causing her to walk into him since she didn't expect him stopping suddenly.

"Stop following me."

"Not until you apologize for falling on top of me and lifting my shirt up, you perverted bastard!"

"Like there was something to see..."

The girl took a few steps back and looked at him in shock. "W-w-WHAT! TAKE IT BACK" she yelled, completely out raged. Without a second thought, she pounced on him...

* * *

Yukina: I think that was somewhat like the original... Oh well... REVIEW!

Kagome: Um um... what the hell is wrong with you?

Yukina: AHAHAAHAHA I have a serious case of random-idous.

* * *

**Ending Theme Song**

**_Everytime We Touch_**

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch, in my dreams

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you, its hard to survive

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly

Can't you hear my heart beat fast

I want this to last,

Need ya by my side

Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so

I can't let you go

Want ya in my life

* * *

**Next Time**

_The Sanzo party reunite! Um... but there's a problem... okay well... 4 of em'..._

Next Episode : **Ichi, Nii, San, Jun!**


End file.
